wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bi
--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 16:24, 24 January 2007 (UTC) Talk To Me \downarrow\,\mathfrak{Be\,we\,here}. Favor Can you do me a favor and check out Template:BlankCD it's not working out right (see: Cover Albums) Thanks.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 05:18, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Tweaked it a bit... it looks OK now (to me). Bi 08:16, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::It's perfect, thank you!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:49, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :::No problem. :) But do let me (us?) know your thoughts on the "Political Compass" proposal below... thanks! Bi 18:57, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Political Compass Okay, I really just came over to leave my silly comment below, but I've been looking at your Political Compass and it's blowing my mind. We've got to figure out a way to get this interactive. The Knight Watch, MC Esteban™, and I were just talking last night about wanting to have surveys and such on the Main Page. I feel this could be a very truthy addition to our general humanity-serving, world-saving mission here at the Wikiality.com. Americans need to know that they are not Godless Bears (and Godless Bears need to know that they are very bad). So I'm going to propose to the other admins that we figure out a way to use your chart as the basis of our first "survey," if that is okay with you. You seem to know a good bit about the wiki code - would you want to help with this project, if it becomes a project? We would need to develop a set of questions that generated a person's location on your political compass, but figuring that out is step two after deciding whether you (and those other folks) want to do this. What do you thi feel? --thisniss 18:20, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :One preliminary idea would be to make some sort of Navigational map. Users could click on the one they are, and leave notes and a sig on the corresponding page. Just an idea... it would require some coding (which I could do) and a lot of pages. --MC Esteban™ 19:21, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::Thisniss: That'll be cool -- I'm in! :) But I wonder what's the extent of coding allowed on Wikia.com -- can one create a questionnaire such that the answers are sent to a soothsayer for interpretation? ::I imagine MC Esteban's plain old map should be easier to do (using composite images -- which won't exactly work on this CSS-incapable, JavaScript-incapable browser I'm using, but who cares). Bi 20:22, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :::Soothsayer? I was imagining bones.--thisniss 20:24, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :I don't want to barge into last-night's pillow talk, but I'm thinking some kind of Cartesian coordinate system (X,Y) could pinpoint a location on the politcal compass. If 0,0 is the point dead center of the compass, and each of the four corners is a value of 100,100 Note: positive (+) values are right and up, negative (-) values are left and down (seems very natural), we could identify anything on the compass. So for example, Marxist = -70,40. So if I wanted to talk about Jerry Brown (-70,-50) I'd have a location on the compass. After producing a bit of a cheat sheet, people's political heroes (which we have assigned values to in advance) could be part of the poll questions. Other keywords could also have their compass coordinates mapped depending on the survey content. Then it would be easy to locate someone's place on the compass by calculating the average of the responses based on the coordinates represented by their answers. Or we could do something completely different. '--Alethic Logic 21:18, 6 April 2007 (UTC)' ::Well, what I don't know is whether Wikia.com (oh which this wiki is hosted) will allow one to run a program to do the averaging in the first place... Bi 08:31, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :::In all truthiness, if we can't figure out a way to give a "real" (pfft) correlation between answers and compass placement, I would recommend working toward a solution that randomly assigns people positions. Could we do something like Lou Dobbs Tie? People might try answering the questions several different ways to get different "positions" before they figured out that they were being randomly assigned... I'm not sure that this is a good solution, but I believe it is possible (and truthy). Does this ruin it, though? Would people be disappointed with a "random" assignment? --thisniss 13:13, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Should be possible. But I'd like to know what WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer feels about this whole thing. :) Bi 15:00, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Well, I just figured that it's surprisingly simple to do a Choose Your Own Adventure sort of questionnaire. Here is one I just did on my wiki — and by the way, I'm using this as an opportunity to pimp my new fledgling wiki. :-B Bi 15:30, 8 April 2007 (UTC) ::Good. Then we should get on it! And even though your test told me I was Hitler, I left you a present, of sorts. (When I answered less honestly, your test told me I was an Honest Honestarian. hehe). --thisniss 16:27, 9 April 2007 (UTC) Image I followed the link you gave me, but it was already a red link (no image). I'm going to assume that this: Image:Conservapedia-No-Bi-cropped.png is the one you meant, because I do see an IP addy in there. So this will probably be a red link by the time you see it, because I'm going to delete the image (and I see a note that you uploaded something else later anyway). Let me know if there's another one or if I accidentally killed the wrong one (I can always re-animate it. It might run berserk through our pages, feeding on human brains, but we took that risk in the first place by making an entry on Conservapedia). P.S. I finally got an account yesterday. (must repress ^evil^ thoughts) --thisniss 13:01, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes, that's the image, and sorry for the wrong link. Thanks! Bi 14:46, 6 April 2007 (UTC) ::No problem. To make up for it, I thought I would use your IP address to create many sock-puppet accounts at the wikip*dia, through whom I plan to amass riches such as have not been seen since the time of the Conquistadors. (I'm really hoping all of these things are possible, because I haven't actually tried any of them yet.) --thisniss 18:20, 6 April 2007 (UTC) :::That's the hard part. :-B Bi 20:22, 6 April 2007 (UTC) On behalf of the Wikiality.com I would like to honor you for honoring us for honoring you. Indisputably well-deserved all around, I believe. All hail truthiness, Our Glorious Stephen, and you!--thisniss 12:17, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! In return, I feel honoured to be able to honour you for honouring us for... argh, forget it. All hail truthiness! Bi 15:06, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Windows v Linux The nerds make that page on every wiki.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:51, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Well, I realized. If I may say so myself, I'm using Linux even as I type this. But it's still too facty. Everyone knows that Linux is a piece of communist software; I'm only using it because the government took away my money which I could use for buying the big spiffy IBM AIX OS. Bi 06:59, 28 March 2007 (UTC) Thumbnail Which picture is screwy, what is it doing, and what do you want it to do?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 17:05, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :The reality tree on Conservapedia.com -- it was showing the old thumbnail even though I uploaded a new version of the reality tree and then did the ?action=purge thing. I think User:El Payo sort of worked around it by changing the thumbnail size, but I'm still wondering if there's a way to actually purge the old thumbnails. Bi 17:07, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::I'm sorry, but I don't know the difference between the old thumbnail and the new one...but it probably just a cache problem, no worries...sometimes it takes the wiki a while to purge itself sometimes...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:19, 26 March 2007 (UTC) :::Forgive me if I'm being totally ignorant here, but is it possible to just upload it as a different filename, i.e. Reality-tree2.gif? We can delete the old version for you. --MC Esteban 18:22, 26 March 2007 (UTC) ::::WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer: the new thumbnail has "Citizendium" added to it. ::::MC Esteban: it should be possible to do that, but it does seem a bit stupid... Bi 06:28, 27 March 2007 (UTC) :::::Fair enough, it is pretty stupid. That's what I always do because the updating of the file is a pain in the ass. --MC Esteban 16:49, 27 March 2007 (UTC) ::::::...oh well. Bi 16:52, 27 March 2007 (UTC) And that brings us to tonight's Featured Word: Factoid --MC Esteban 05:11, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :Gratias tibi agimus! Bi 12:09, 21 March 2007 (UTC) ::Congratulations! Today Factoid, tomorrow Latin??? Keep fighting for the truth, my crazy-moon-language-loving brother!--thisniss 12:21, 21 March 2007 (UTC) :::Aye! Let us together fight for injustice! Bi 12:39, 21 March 2007 (UTC) Call for Papers I have added you call for papers to the Wikiality.com Study Group Research Study Group page, at the bottom, under "Outside Projects" I added some links to help people get the "facts" straight. Change as you see fit.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:43, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :Wow, many thanks! I've added a due date according to AEI's letter, and also updated my Call for Papers page accordingly. Bi 08:30, 13 March 2007 (UTC) Image Display Problems If a new version of an image is not seen, you are correct when you say "new versions of an image don't show up if a thumbnail of the right size has been previously cached". But the cause is not "wikiality.com's image updating mechanism" The problem is waht you said: the image is still in your cache. Just clear your cache by going to the file page and type in "?action=purge" after the url. For example: if the image name is: "http://www.wikiality.com/Image:Reality-tree.gif", to clear the cache, you would change it to: "http://www.wikiality.com/Image:Reality-tree.gif?action=purge" If you have any questions, drop me a note.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:21, 28 February 2007 (UTC) :Got it. Thanks! Bi 16:37, 4 March 2007 (UTC) Connedservapedia Beautiful family tree, not a monkey in it! Well done, citizen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 04:23, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Thanks! :) Bi 04:24, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Welcome Back! I thought maybe you'd run off and joined the circus. And not in the good way.--thisniss 21:21, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Well, I do have other things to take care of outside of Wikiality... though I'll probably be dropping by from time to time. And I guess I missed the Featured Article nomination process, but well. Bi 08:59, 18 February 2007 (UTC) ::"Outside of Wikiality?" Do you mean "the void?" I've heard rumors, of course, but... Anyway, the Features nomination process is ongoing. I figured you were busy and hoped you would be back around at some point, so I didn't want to nominate your piece in your absence. It's good if you can vote for your own article, esp. since voting in general has been pretty sluggish of late. Since you were here last, there has also been planning for a new "Wikiality.com Featured Word" specifically to highlight shorter pieces, and I think Factoid would be a great candidate for that. I think you should nominate it - NOW! It's a lot simpler to get a piece "featured" this way, so I hope you will do this before you go back to "other things." (Other things... as if...) :)--thisniss 17:42, 18 February 2007 (UTC) :I can't edit the WFW talk page for some reason, unfortunately... Bi 03:26, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::What is the exact name of the page?--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:33, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::Page was blocked (why, I don't know) but it is open now.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 03:44, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :::Done... thanks! Bi 03:48, 24 February 2007 (UTC) Factoid Now that Factoid has spent its requisite week at Peer Review, are you considering nominating it for Featured Article voting? If you have any questions about the process, you can leave me a message here or at my talk page. --thisniss 20:39, 3 February 2007 (UTC) May I Ask... ..what you're doing? Maybe I can help...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 06:38, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :User:Bi/Lorem ipsum should give an idea... Bi 07:02, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::I meant with the code, not the Latin--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:04, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::Well, the Latin comes from the code... Bi 07:06, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Ugh, I'm going to have to read...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 07:09, 30 January 2007 (UTC) Distinction Between Factoid/Truthyism Very well done sir or madam.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:57, 29 January 2007 (UTC) Maybe I'm Getting Old But I don't understand your hypothetical page, Hypotheticopolis. It doesn't seem to have anything to do with Stephen, unless I am mistaken...--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 08:06, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Thanks, I clarified it a bit. Bi 08:08, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::It still looks like it's a meme you (or someone) is hoping will catch on. Have you send it to integrityjustice.com yet???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:23, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :::Well, not really (on both counts). I just liked the idea and thought it was pertinent. I won't mind if the page's renamed to something more nondescript, like just "Hypothetical" or "Suppose". Bi 09:41, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Send it to integrityjustice.com and see what happens.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:49, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :::::That's an idea... but I'm not too sure how to write the e-mail. Bi 09:54, 27 January 2007 (UTC) ::::::I believe you have to make something up, post it on your page, then tell integrityjustice.com about the "scoop". Maybe you can do something about how bad the world has been with John Kerry/Al Gore as president in the hypothetical world? Proving both Stephen and The Greatest President Ever right afterall???--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 09:57, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :::::::Ah! Bi 09:58, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Get truthing, citizen!--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 10:09, 27 January 2007 (UTC) :Wait, isn't there supposed to be a blog at that address? I don't see one... Bi 15:21, 27 January 2007 (UTC) Did You Know... Images --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 18:16, 25 January 2007 (UTC)